


Obama's Fun Night with BTS

by nottodaysatan, princcssy



Category: obama - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Not Serious, issa joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottodaysatan/pseuds/nottodaysatan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princcssy/pseuds/princcssy
Summary: demon rituals and orgys ((:





	Obama's Fun Night with BTS

Obama x Bts. 

 

 

bts knocked on the oval office door  
“come in” obama’s deep and sexy voice called out. the korean boys walked into the office, namjoon carrying a black bag.  
“did you bring the stuff?” obama asked already loosening his tie. the korean boys showed him the bag and he grabbed it and opened it up.he smiled looking at it. “let’s get down to business(to defeat the huns) then boys,” obama said dropping the microphone he said and pulled out the ouija board out. 

they all sat down on the floor naked with pumpkin spice scented candles and lattes because obama wanted their ass to taste like pumpkin. “Boys we still need a sacrifice sacrifice,” obama said looking at the circle. just then shrek walks in with donald trump and mike pence in a choke hold with his big, long wiggly sausage hanging out. “ i want them out of my swamp,’ he growled and jimin popped a pizza steve if you know what i mean. hoesucc went over and grabbed the two men, throwing then in the ritual circle. “how should we kill these limp dick monkeys, boys?” obama asked sniffing a line of coke while looking at the soggy orange cheeto and his boyfriend. he would never eat they asses, ew. he only liked asian food, and joe. can’t forget about his no homo bro(no homo). “we should shove something up their asses to punish them” yoongay voted. everyone agreed and junglecock and as soon as the boys went to get the brooms, tessa brooks broke into the room through the window with jake paul. tessa was shirtless and her a nipples were pepperonis hot glued to her chest because jake bit them off and her dusty ends were hanging down over them. “OBAMA JAKEY BIT MY NIPPLES OFF DO SOMETHING,” she screamed in her obnoxious high pitched voice. “oh I’ll do something all right,” obama said in his deep voice that made everyone in the room bust a nut. there were cummies everywhere. yummy yummy in my tummy cummies. jin slurped all the cummies up like he does his noodles. “ “tessa your cum taste like a dead salty fish mixed with horse cock,” jin gagged throwing up in the circle. meanwhile, junglecock grabbed them both and used jake’s cum to tie them up(that shit was a fucking rope). He lugged them over to the sewer outside that held the shark and pennywise. they were playing a nice game of goldfish. “hey we got you some food” junglecock said and threw them down into the sewer before walking back inside. pennywise threw tessa back up and had fucked jake with his 30in five dollar footlong. they soon became boyfriends and tessa was left alone as always. (the shark tried to bone but her puh smelled too much like rotten tilapia and sweaty panties.) 

now that the evil was gone, obama had to deal with the soggy orange cheeto and his boyfriend. he turned around to see that v and jin were shoving brooms up their asses until it came out of their throats . when they came out their throats they played with them like swords. “Ah, still better as than donald’s goofy goober.” mike pence moaned blood pouring out his mouth. The blood ran into the circle. The boys kept the blood on the floor and started their demon chants. “Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do”  
they all chanted together until their ears started to bleed and suddenly the queen of demons came.  
“ what do you homos want? i was in the middle of trying to kidnap henry stiles.” the demon hissed at them. “taylor we didn’t ask for your shit ass attitude just give us the grapefruit,” yoongay said at the blonde grill. taylor pulled a bag of grapefruit out her ass and threw it at obama. “ they’re precut” taylor said about to leave until she sniffed the air. “i smell fish, where my bitch @?”tessa crawled in through the window and snuck up behind taylor. She shoved a dildo up her “ass” and sucked a fart and the dildo out of her. the dildo was a bomb that jake gave her in hopes that she’d die. it blew up while her mouth was on taylor’s ass and they both exploded. 

obama took the grapefruit out of the bag and put one on each of their dicks. he started to grapefruit technique. When he went down on the junglecock the sounds went through the room “the ting goes grrrrraa pop pop pop ka ka skeebi kee pop pop and a poo poo purrrr poom  
sek yah doo doo coo coo poom poom poom poom.” the rapping sound was so intense the whole rap line busted a nut. even yoongay was impressed. once obama got junglecock to bust his coconut flavoured cummies all over everyone in america he moved on to hoesucc, but befpre that could happen the door burst open. “i just got junglecock’s cum in my mouth and i came as fast as i could. “ joe biden bursted into the office naked and covered in unicorn lube. All the boy’s looked over to the man. “obama how could have an orgy without me?” he yelled slapping obama on the ass. obama moaned. “n-no homo, bro but slap my ass again?” joe growled and slapped obama’s bald head since he couldn't pull his hair. “go ahead slut, suck their dingle dongles,” joe moaned while he shoved a jesus dildo in his ass. obama dropped back to his knees in front of yoongay but instead of the regular 5 dollar foot long that was there it was 100 sticks of trident gum. “eat up baby grill,” and eat obama did. While this was happening chimchim walked over to joe, talking a seat on his lubed up meat sword. “O-oh jOE!1!111!, I'm daddys little fidget spinner ߷ when daddy feels horny he lifts me up and puts me on his huge cock and i spin and spin whirrr i get so dizzy but daddy keeps me spinning until i squirt leaving me all wet with his cummies god im such a spinny dizzy little slut for daddy 

everyone was so close to cumming after obama’s sucking but they needed one more push to get them there. “i know just who to call boys” joe said as he pulled his phone out and called someone. suddenly cupcakke came through the roof because she always rapped at joe’s orgys. she landed on the desk next to the bookbag kid who had been dancing the whole time and fianlly started rapping lgbt . jake tried to rap with cupcakke but everyone shot their cum at him with all their might and he blasted out the window. cupcakke spotted rap monster and wanted his dick. “hey who is that daddy over there” she said pointing at him. he blushed as she made her way over to him. she took his glasses off and saw that he had no eyes, but there were orbeez in their place. this made cupcakke cum in her panties so hard that she shot up to the roof and busted out the room and covered the entire world with her cum. as obama let the cum fall over his face, he suddenly felt himself wake up. 

when obama woke up he called kim jung un on the phone. “bring me bts now” he said in a low and stern voice. 

 

“Why can't I just eat my waffle? “ - obama


End file.
